


DiVAS

by lone_lilly



Category: Kill Bill (2003 2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	DiVAS

  
DiVAS  
for [](http://minor-blue.livejournal.com/profile)[**minor_blue**](http://minor-blue.livejournal.com/)

  
They are gathered together, four of the original five Deadly Viper Assassination Squad and Sofie Fatale who no matter how good she gets will never be as good as the rest.

They're waiting for Bill. For their assignment. Their _last_ assignment, he'd told them earlier. And he'd promised it would be the greatest of their careers, and then he was letting them go.

End of contract. They were free to find better things.

For Copperhead that meant settling down, having a child, leading a completely paradoxical life to the one she had now. She wouldn't forget. But she would let go.

Cottonmouth already had plans to use her skills to climb the underground ladder of power. Plans, skills, and the confidence to make it happen. There _were_ better things for her than this, she'd always known that. And now, there was no one better than her and no reason for her to not get what she wanted.

Sidewinder would do what he always did when his brother didn't need him anymore. He'd survive. But he was good at that. Not to mention he had picked up a few things from Bill's masters and he had a Hanzo sword. Even life's shittiest curveballs cowered before a Hanzo sword.

The California Mountain Snake had only one plan. Now that that bitch whore was out of the picture, she was going to get Bill.

But before any of them could move on, before they could pursue these better things, they had to do this one last mission for Bill. And suddenly he was there, sitting behind his desk, five identical manilla envelopes in front of them.

They opened theirs dutifully and pulled out the single piece of paper from each. It was a photograph of the Two Pines Wedding Chapel, according to the sign out front. And on the backs of each were written two things: a date and their assignment.

All five of them stared at the paper a moment longer, then glanced at each other, before finally looking at Bill. And every one of them found reason to smile.

Their greatest assignment, indeed. They were going to kill the Black Mamba.


End file.
